Currently, most apparatuses for detecting a patient's physiological signals are respectively connected to a monitoring device through conducting wires fastened on the patient. The detected physiological parameters are output through the conducting wires and displayed on the screen of the monitoring device. These detected physiological parameters are usually written on a paper form by a nurse when she doing the regular nursing round, and then provided for a doctor to do the analysis and diagnosis. Such a method can not provide an instant and continuous monitoring, and it might result in an erroneous diagnosis or delay the timing for therapy.
In addition, these conducting wires connected to the patient's body cause a great inconvenience when the nurse needs to clean the patient's body or assist the patient to turn over his/her body. Because the conducting wires are connected to the detecting apparatuses, when the patient needs to change the sickroom or do some specific examinations, such as MRI, the apparatuses must move together with the patient, or the conducting wires must be removed from the patient. Therefore, it is difficult to keep monitoring the patient's physiological status.
Moreover, a dose of a drug is calculated according to some parameters, such as the patient's age, body weight, gender, etc., and then the drug will be delivered to the patient regularly. However, each patient has different symptom, physiological status, and metabolism rate, and the calculating standards are usually adapted to Western people but not Asians. Thus, such a method for determining the dose of the drug and regularly delivering the drug is not appropriate.
From the above description, it is necessary to provide a system and method of wireless physiological signal integration, so that patients can get rid of the fetters of conducting wires, and the detected results can be integrated and transmitted to the doctor correctly for making the diagnosis. The system and method provided by the present invention further includes a drug delivering system for delivering the drug automatically based on the status of the patient, so as to determine the dose of the drug and the timing of providing the drug more precisely.
In order to overcome the drawbacks in the prior art, a system and method of wireless physiological signal integration is provided. The particular design in the present invention not only solves the problems described above, but also is easy to be implemented. Thus, the invention has the utility for the industry.